


Boys In The Woods

by sweetjaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, Sassy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smut, Top Eren Yeager, eren is such a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetjaeger/pseuds/sweetjaeger
Summary: Levi always had a thing for brunets, and he loved a man who could take care of him. Having both of those at once in a very attractive package, he never stood a chance. [Canonverse]





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty jumbled mess of Eren being appreciated and Levi`s general sassiness. Honestly I don`t think this counts as a plot, but it was fun to write <3
> 
> Eren is 18 in this, not really relevant in the story, just putting it out there

Hunting and surviving were essential skills to any soldier, not just hunting titans, but hunting for food, water and shelter. Having survival skills was the equivalent to life or death, because when you were outside those walls there would be no one to bring you extra rations because you were still hungry, or a pantry you could sneak into when your stomach grumbled. Out there you were on your own, and if you couldn't take care of yourself, and your comrades if you had any left by then, you were screwed. That`s why when the cadets complained about the mandatory training trip, in the most remote forest they could find within the walls, for an entire two days mind you, plus a third day for the ride home,  they were paid no heed.

Levi wasn't exactly thrilled about being the chaperone either so tough shit for them, not only was he going to have to rely solely on these wet behind the ears recruits, but he wasn't allowed to provide for himself or others while on the trip. Something about letting them do for themselves and learning to trust your comrades, which was a sentimental and sweet idea, except every time this training exercise went on, everyone who was supposed to `fend for themselves` and `live on their own` were complete and utter idiots with no common sense whatsoever.

Meaning the comrades Levi was `relying` were going to leave him cold, starving and thirsty as soon as the emergency rations ran out while they cried for their mothers.

As his group trudged through the trees, the raven turned back to look at his batch of brats, he wasn't the only one leading the trip so at least someone out there was suffering with him, and he felt only a small shred of hope.

He`d gotten Sasha Braus, word was she could hunt like no one's business.

Connie Springer, comedy relief.

Armin Arlert, not much faith in the physical department but he might be able to think his way out of some situations if they were lucky.

Jean Kirschstein, he could… maybe he`d blend into the wildlife with that face of his, who knows.

And of course, by law, Eren Jaeger. Clumsy as fuck and less than advanced, Levi doubted he was going to contribute much more than some team spirit, and eye candy. He could say Eren was the only one he didn't semi-hate on this trip, annoying as he could be, he was kindhearted and honestly hard to dislike. Maybe it was because he`d spent so much time with him when he`d joined his squad only a few weeks ago, but Eren had grown on him, and his looks weren't too bad either. He idly hope the kid wasn't totally useless, as much of a thing he had for tall brunets he couldn't stand weaklings-

Slow your roll Levi, you're not scoping out a future spouse. But maybe a fling or two-

“Are we there yet?” Someone groaned, the horse kid. Levi could tell he wouldn`t like him.

“Did I say we were there yet?” He asked blandly, to which Kirschstein responded with a squeaky `no`. “Then we're not there yet.”

“Hey c`mon guys! This could be really fun!” Braus piped up, such a naive soul. This was going to be hell.

“No it won't Sasha.” Eren spoke, speaking Levi`s thoughts.

“Bu-”

“This is serious, we could die out here so you better get it together and stop complaining.” The boy stated firmly, addressing everyone who had been moaning and groaning about the long walk.

“Geez man…” Connie mumbled.

Well damn, so much for team spirit, didn't seem Jaeger was keen on playing around.

Not bad.

_\- ℰ + ℒ -_

Everyone had quieted down after Eren`s reprimand, and by the time they reached the training ground, it wasn't really a training ground, just a designated spot for the exercise to take place, they were actually taking the mission seriously.

“This is it.” Levi informed them, he could feel the absolute disappointment at the lack of any shelter or food nearby, nothing but big ass trees surrounding them in a moderately sized clearing. He let them gape, and went to find a less filthy, moss-covered place to sit,

“H-hey! Aren't you going to help us?” Springer called out.

“No. You`re on your own, _I'm_ the one _you're_ going to protect.”

That sent the cadets into a fit, probably thought they were going to be sitting on their asses while he took care of them like toddlers, all except one. The way Eren jerked up when he`d said `protect` like it was the keyword to unlocking that animalistic look, was almost unnerving. His green eyes were zoned in on him like he was all that mattered now, like he was going to lay down his life or some shit. It was creepy but… Damn did it make his body heat up.

Levi was never one to back down, but he could tell Eren wasn't staring at him aggressively, so he broke eye contact before he started overthinking every aspect of that gaze. Even then he could still feel it burning holes in his head as he turned away.

_\- ℰ + ℒ -_

Once the cadets had accepted their fate, it was time to actually start the exercise. Levi at least warned them you were always meant to start with a shelter, so that's what they did. Or tried to. Stressing _tried_ , because a pile of sticks wasn't a shelter Braus, and he didn't care if you were a hunter and not an architect, nor was two rocks stacked together Springer and for Maria`s sake Arlert, you can't just blend in with the mushrooms for cover.

Levi resisted the urge to facepalm, another failure brewing on the very first day. Looks like he was going to be in the cold, again. Thirsty, again. And starving, again. And where the hell was Jaeger? All that talk but he`s too good to actually work now? Did he think his words of wisdom earned him a free pass?

“Jaeger! Get your flat ass over here!” He growled. He was lying though, Jaeger had an ass sculpted by angels.

Eren somehow materialized right beside him the moment he said so, and he nearly jumped in surprise at the boy`s eyes suddenly filling his vision. The brat`s needlessly loud, firm, `yes sir!` not helping in the slightest. Nor did the fact the kid was shirtless, he wasn't going to ask, or look. Definitely don't look.

“For Sina`s sake.” The captain muttered. He looked. And by the walls, tall tanned brats were going to be the death of him, forget the titans. The golden skin told him the sun favored this boy, said, nope, this kid ain`t getting sunburned, I'm gonna cook him nice and even like a sexy chicken wing.

“Why aren't you doing any work? You were spouting all that big talk earlier so where are the results?” Levi growled, he was overcompensating for his thoughts because they were far from upset with Eren, and it was even more annoying when Eren just blinked at him. Like he could do no wrong and Levi was villian of the year for yelling at him.

“But I have sir, my shelter`s finished.” The cadet explained, Levi immediately smelled bullshit.

“Where then?”

“If you'll follow me for a second sir.” Eren offered, Levi`s nod prompting him to walk away from the little clearing they`d chosen for their camp. Instead he brought him deeper into the woods, trees nearly blocking out all sunlight, or at least the little they had left.

In place of the two stuck together sticks he was expecting Jaeger to be so proud of, he found an actually well-made hut, tied together with a sturdy grass rope and big enough for two people if you squeezed. He`d even used his own clothing as isolation, explaining the lack of shirt, his cloak and top acting as a way to keep the warmth inside. But…

“Why is it way out here?” Levi inquired, looking over the shelter with a critical eye before turning back to Eren, who wasn't looking proud or arrogant, but seriously back at him.

His answer surprised him.

“If this were a real mission sir, we`d need all the cover we could get. The clearing would leave us wide open for attack.” He stated.

So Jaeger wasn't stupid, when the time came.

So Levi could admit he had some semblance of skill.

Levi had always liked men who could provide.

None of that was said of course, instead he gave a small nod of approval, but hell, he may as well have told Eren he was a master in construction because his earlier seriousness melted away to reveal a beaming grin at the praise, you could practically see the tail wagging behind him.

“Thank you sir!”

_\- ℰ + ℒ -_

Eren may not have boasted about his success to Levi, but he did rub it in Seabiscuit`s face, mocking the _amazing_ shelter he`d built while Levi was away, the masterpiece being his own cloak draped over a tree branch. Bravo. Levi held back the slow applause he`d wanted to give.

The thing about this mission was though, everyone was fending for themselves, or trying to, save for him because he had an unfair advantage being a veteran and all the trust and bonding shit. That meant, everyone had to sleep in the shelters they made, and Levi got to choose who he`d room with. Considering it was already nightfall and Arlert was still in the shrooms, Braus had only added more sticks to her pile and the general patheticness of the other shelters, you could guess who's he picked.

“Alright, sweet dreams. Jaeger, I'm rooming with you.” Levi announced. Eren followed him like a shadow as he walked his way back to the only decent shelter. Seeing the place again he realized, it was small. Despite being well-made it wasn't much bigger than a single person tent and since it was Eren`s, they'd be pressing inside, literally no space between them, Eren was still without his shirt and this entire situation was screaming awkward boner. Instead of voicing those embarrassing concerns, Levi laid his mantle down on the floor of the hut, he wasn't sleeping on dirt, and made himself comfortable inside it. After a few minutes, he realized Eren hadn't entered, instead taking a seat right outside of it.

“Aren't you coming in?” Levi called, not that he wanted him to take up all the space with his much too wide body but, it was a valid question. Eren peered inside the structure and shot him a kind smile,

“Nah, there isn't enough room anyway.” He said.

You are not disappointed right now Levi Ackerman, you are not the least bit upset you won't be smothered by Jaeger`s sweaty, disgusting, attractive body in this secluded, private hut where no one would find you two. You were not anticipating it at all and you weren't hoping to use him as your personal furnace because he was just so fucking warm all the time and it would give you an excuse to cuddle up real close. But maybe Eren actually wanted the shelter, but didn't want Levi in it. Selfish as he was he wouldn`t steal another man's hard work,

“We can switch, you did make it-”

“No. You stay. I need to keep watch.” Eren said suddenly,

 _`I need to protect you`_ was left unspoken.

_\- ℰ + ℒ -_

Morning was unkind to Levi, it had always been such a bitch. The sun refused to move even a little to stop glaring through the cracks in the sticks and into his eyes, nor did the birds seem inclined to shut up and let him rest for a few more measly minutes. Neither did the bear outside growling loudly. Wait.

Levi jumped up, hitting his head on the low ceiling, and peeked outside. He had one hand on his blade, he didn`t sleep with his maneuver gear on but his blades were always close, and was ready for a fight, the animal sounded aggressive and Eren- Oh Maria, Eren had been out there! He could be hurt or worse, throwing the idea of stealth away, Levi leaped out of the coverage to face whatever it was threatening him. He jerked his head around, but there was nothing. Except Eren, thank fuck, curled up in front of the hut sleeping.

And snoring like an animal.

Levi lowered his guard with an unimpressed look on his face. Really Jaeger? He walked over to the boy, ready to kick him awake, when he turned over in his sleep. He looked so peaceful, his chestnut hair splayed across his forehead and his arms waywardly above his head. Cute.

“Eren, get the hell up.” Levi ordered, it was nicer than kicking him anyway, he wasn't heartless.

Eren mumbled something about toasty titans and his eyes fluttered open. They looked gold in the morning sunlight, he doubted he`d ever know their true color. He rubbed his face and smiled dopily at him, he wasn't even sure Eren was awake enough to tell it was him.

“Mornin` Cap`m.” He greeted sleepily.

His `I just woke up` voice was rough and low, just like Levi liked it. No, shit, focus.

“Morning. Now get your ass in gear Jaeger, we're hunting today.” Levi was proud he ordered so with such a firm voice.

“Yes sir, just five more minutes.”

Adorable sleepy brats were going to be the death of him. And so began day two of their trip.

_\- ℰ + ℒ -_

Hunting training was met with much better reception than shelter building, everyone wanted to catch the biggest thing for dinner. As Levi had expected, Sasha took to it like a duck to water, the others followed suit, but with less luck. He could at least say he would eat well, or he could`ve if they hadn't gone only after big game, which was nearly impossible to catch or would take far too long to shear, drain and cook.

Eren was, for lack of a better word, an animal. Not in a bad way, he was an animal in the sense he knew how they thought, how they acted, and he responded in turn. If you didn't know who he was you`d think he was raised in a jungle somewhere, fighting tigers. Or hunting them.

The boy had realized immediately that catching big animals like his comrades would lead him nowhere and went off to hunt on his own, Levi was always a distance away, just in case something decided to pop off. But with that responsibility he was able to watch Eren in his natural habitat so to speak. The shifter moved with grace he didn't know he possessed, his eyes were a searing golden in color as he raced through the trees silently. He went for small creatures, like rabbits and even small deer.

He had somehow made himself a bow and arrow, apparently he had some kind of hidden talent for making things out of nothing. And even though he only had the one arrow, he used it well and had caught quite the prize, four rabbits, two small deer and a bird he`d hit by a stroke of luck. The way he smiled when he caught something was more like he was baring his teeth, a feral kind of pride dripping off him each time. He was so into it all, Levi hadn't opened his mouth to break the flow, but the other cadets were already dragging themselves back to camp, mostly empty handed save for Sasha and Armin, who carried a large moose and a few edible berries respectively, and he didn't need him overheating out in this sun.

“Eren it's time to-”

Eren spun around with a snarl.

Levi blinked at the sudden anger. He did have to stop himself from jumping out of his skin to save face though.

Realization dawned on the boy`s face when he saw it was Levi and not some unknown threat trying to steal his kills. The bone deep instinct to fight for what was his had been ingrained in him for so long he just...

“Oh man, sorry sir. I didn't mean that.” He looked a little embarrassed at having snapped at him the way he had.

“It`s… fine. We need to get back to camp.”

Eren offered a quick nod, gathering up what he caught - and fucking gross, there was animal blood all over him - and jogged back to the campsite. Levi stared after him for a minute, feeling that burning sensation in his chest again, by the walls that sound was, something. Something he shouldn't think about unless he wanted a group of greenhorns seeing what he was packing in the unforgiving tight white pants of his uniform.

He made his way back to rejoin the group, expecting upset faces and discouraged looks. He got happy smiles and laughter in their place, as Eren passed out what he could from his own trip.

He should have known no matter how much Eren drilled his friends, he cared about them, and would provide for them as well as he could. He was their true leader, though Levi may have been in charge, Eren had always led the pack, they didn't think he saw the way they would look to Eren for approval before carrying out an order, but he did, Eren was the alpha male here, Levi was only second in command. Eren took notice of Levi and waved him over, to hand him a plateful of whatever Sasha had been cooking up with the game he`d captured,

He was unjustly proud he got the biggest portion.

_\- ℰ + ℒ -_

The sun's position had changed and so had their objective, this one actually had nothing to do with the exercise at all, and everything to do with Levi`s needs. He didn't care how attractive he was, no one was good looking with dirt smeared on their bodies, except maybe Eren but he was pushing it because the dirt blended with his darker skin tone. The animal blood however, did not and after having to see it crusted on his skin for over an hour, Levi couldn't deal with it anymore. So now, against all protest, they were trying to find a body of water to bathe in, which had taken quite a bit of time, but was well worth the wait when they found a clear stream.

“This is good.” Levi approved.

“Finally, I thought we`d never get here!” Connie breathed.

“C`mon everyone! Let`s go swimming!” Sasha cheered.

Levi decided to let them have a break, as long as he got the dirt off his skin he didn't much care what the brats were doing. But of course Eren had to be that one special fucking snowflake and started stripping right next to him.

“What the actual fuck Jaeger?” The raven hissed, Eren raised one of his bushy eyebrows in confusion.

“I`m taking a bath sir, y`know blood isn't the nicest body paint.” He chuckled, Levi held back the blush that threatened to raise to the surface of his cheeks, for two reasons, one being that should have been obvious to him and two because Eren was just oozing nonchalance about getting buck naked right in front of him and- and that was such a nice ass.

He averted his silver eyes until he heard a splash telling him Eren was submerged in the water so he wouldn't be taking any chances getting a hard on that Eren would point out, stare at and proceed to prod about, probably think up some stupid shit like he was attracted to bodies of water or something.

“Cap`m, aren't you getting in? I thought you wanted a bath too?” Eren called out to him, and oh fucking fucker fuck, he was going to get naked in that river with Eren fucking Jaeger and he didn't think he`d be able to hold back his general whorishness towards him for that long. But it would look shady if he just didn't want a bath anymore, because he did want a bath and Levi Ackerman never turned down a chance to get clean. If only Eren had but an inkling of what his innocent questions and unknowing words did to him.

“Right. I'm- well if you stare at me like that it's creepy.” Because Levi did not need Eren's eyes on his bare skin, without the protective barrier of his clothing he would probably melt on contact.

“Oh right!” Eren exclaimed, and the idiot he was, he covered his eyes like a two-year-old playing peek-a-boo. And he honestly thought that's what he meant, not, oh maybe, turning around like a normal human being would. But Eren was just, Eren-y like that. It was endearing as all hell too.

Quickly, Levi stripped down, pointedly ignoring everyone else around him, he rushed, just in case Eren decided to peek, because walls knew he was good for childish antics like that. He dunked himself into the water to hide his nudity and sighed at the lovely temperature.

And Eren was still covering his eyes.

“You can open them now Jaeger.” He was really trying to keep the smile out of his voice, he wasn't sure if he did a good job or not. Eren peeked a little through his fingers, just to make sure he was in the clear, then pulled his hands away.

Levi shook his head, stupid brat.

_\- ℰ + ℒ -_

As much as Levi loved a good, long soak, he did not enjoy it with a bunch of annoying recruits hooping and screaming just across the way, nor was it any more enjoyable with the constant threat of a boner right behind him, splashing way too much, like he was just begging Levi to sneak a peek, but he refrained. Kid`s eyes were so huge he`d probably see him somehow. Instead he proceeded to rub his skin raw until it was red and squeaky clean,

Hanji had once said he looked like a freshly cooked lobster whenever he took a bath, but he digressed. The order to return to camp had quite the backlash, everyone wanted to stay in the water all day and get pneumonia, at least that's what their whining implied. Eren shut them up with a look though, and he didn't know if it was hot how he took control or annoying he was being put second in power by a newbie.

Of course, no one could let Levi`s days be that easy. No, something ridiculous had to happen to give him his daily dose of headache. Today it came in the form of something he hadn't expected, and it actually would have been fascinating had it not been at that very moment but,

“There`s a wolf in the camp!” Jean screamed, and for once he wasn't being a drama queen. A burly wolf had made himself comfortable in the heart of their settlement, a large wolf, a fully grown wolf that was all teeth and fur and glowing eyes. Instead of following the number one rule about wild animals, never run from them, guess what his troop does? Do they,

A, Stand still like they're meant to?

B, Look to Levi for assistance?

Or C, Run around like recently slaughtered chickens?

If you chose anything other than C you do not understand sarcasm or Captain Levi as a whole.

“Calm your tits! Just stay still!” Levi growled.

“I don't have tits!” Connie yelled hysterically.

Eren and Arlert were the only ones following orders, still as a statue behind him. He`d have thanked them for that, but he remembered wolves weren't keen on humans mostly, and if the growls from the now facing them wolf were any indication, he'd noticed the train wreck of a squad and was not happy about it. _Now_ everyone wanted to freeze, hearing the menacing sound.

The wolf started to prowl towards them, teeth bared in an angry snarl.

A matching sound right beside him made him stumble back, only to realize it wasn't another wolf or threat. Eren was growling back at the canine, he was hunching his shoulders to look bigger than he was and actually sounded feral. Levi noticed he had stepped in front him and his cadets, like a barrier between them and the sharp fangs and claws, _protecting them._ The brunet moved forward slightly, just to test the other, and when the animal leaped back in fear, he started fucking barking like a dog, it was convincing too, he didn't even sound human.

“E-Eren.” Arlert whispered in concern, but they all stayed huddled together in fright and awe.

Eren kept advancing on the wolf, slowly, until he gave a fake pounce, acting like he was ready to strike, and his opponent scampered off, his whimpers were like music to their ears. Eren stayed in the dangerous stance for a few more minutes and everyone held their breath, just in case Rover wanted to come back for more. When nothing happened, everyone relaxed when Eren dropped his stance.

“Woah... That was insane.” Connie half-whispered, half-cheered, slapping Eren hard on the back.

“I think I can actually taste the testosterone.” Sasha agreed. Eren let himself relax more and smiled at the praise, looking all shy about it. Soon all his little friends were crowding around him to either thank him or call him a “Suicidal Bastard” while Levi had to stay in one spot because he would fucking collapse if he tried to take a step.

Eren just had to be the macho kind of guy Levi had a kink for, had to be sweet and kind and already wrapped around his finger, had to have that pure animal instinct to protect and shelter, had to be oblivious to everything around him, so much so that Levi would have to lay himself bare in front of him if he wanted his attention.

And he really, really wanted his attention.

So that's exactly what he was going to do.

_\- ℰ + ℒ -_

Night fell and so had Levi`s earlier confidence, it had slowly ebbed away throughout the rest of the day, which was thankfully uneventful. Now the raven sat awake in the small hut Eren had made, in nothing but a white button up, freezing his ass off but looking fine as hell. He knew he`d gone to bed earlier than everyone else, mostly because seduction was an art and he was his own masterpiece, said masterpiece taking quite a bit of time to put together. But he knew now it was late, after curfew, and still no signs of Jaeger coming up to sleep. He`d used this time to, very quietly, stretched himself, he wanted Eren, but he didn`t trust him not to rip him in half on accident. His fingers were a mediocre feeling at best, maybe because he was already expecting an energetic, young cock stuffed inside him tonight.

After he`d finished his little solo act, there was still no sign of the main attraction.

Levi, at first, had far too much pride to go chasing after his prey, he was the pretty one, he was supposed to be the one being chased. But after almost a half an hour of getting frostbite while trying to look sexy in the forest, Levi huffed and grumbled his way out of the shelter to find his missing victim.

Of course Eren chose that moment to pop his head inside.

“Sorry, I was taking a leak- Ow!”

And bumping heads with Levi, who was just about to emerge. Wasn't he off to a romantic start? Getting head already too.

“Fucking ow.” :Levi groaned flatly.

“Jeez, sorry sir, I didn't mean to… uh…” Eren trailed off as he raised his head and took in Levi's attire. His eyes grew darker instantly, going from the warm gold they liked to take in the night to a deep orange amber. Levi held back a smirk, bashed in the head and he was still fine as fuck, mentally patting himself on the back he quickly schooled his pained features to a beckoning expression.

“Ahem, sir, you`ll, um, catch cold…” Eren stuttered out, eyes looking anywhere that wasn't Levi bare legs, it was adorable how he was trying to keep his cool in front of him. Levi looked him over, without shame, taking in the way the moon shined from behind him, making the contours of his muscles look sharper, created an angelic halo around his wild hair. He`d be damned if he was going to miss out on this because of one little hiccup, as ungraceful as this night may have started, Levi would adapt. Levi boldly ran a hand up his own calf, further showing off the milky expanse of his legs. Eren's eyes tried not to be blatant as they roved over the alluring picture. Levi reached out to him, looking so sweet, so helpless,

“C`mere Eren.” He called.

“I… why me?” The boy asked in disbelief.

“What can I say? I'm a slut for brunets and you`ve impressed me.” Blunt and straight to the point, no need to tip toe around anything with him.

Eren's thick eyebrows furrowed in thought. Levi could practically smell the smoke of his poor brain trying to process the fact that he was offering himself to him.

“I`m pretty positive I was attacked by bear while I was out, now I`ve either died and gone to heaven or I'm laying on the ground unconscious from blood loss and this is all a dream. But fuck it.”

Levi was going to say something about that statement but Eren's lips met his before he was able to speak, they were so much softer than he thought they`d be, he was so gentle too. The way his hand cupped his face while the other slipped around his back was so kind, Levi honestly didn`t know how to react. He wasn`t used to being handled with care like Eren was treating him just then, slotting their mouths together and kissing him real slow, it was almost _too_ loving. Too bad he was never one for slow sentimental bullshit. They could make love some other night, right now Levi wanted to _fuck._

Taking control, Levi`s own arms found their way around Eren neck and wrapped it tightly in their embrace, never a shy person he opened his mouth against Eren`s to lick at his lips, nipped them until he gasped so he could delve his tongue inside it. Maybe that`s what made things click because after the first few experimental prods of Eren`s tongue on his own, he was anything but timid. The brunet tilted his head back as he groaned into his mouth, his tongue sliding around wildly inside it, Levi hummed in satisfaction when his large hand fell from the small of his back to the soft globes of his ass to squeeze them like he`d been doing it for years. He vaguely felt his clothing, the little he had on, being unbuttoned and slowly slipping off his shoulders, leaving him all exposed.

Normally Levi wasn`t one for kissing, it was always swapping germs to him but the way Eren worked his jaw as he massaged the inside of his mouth, the sensually low moans coming from the back of his throat had Levi going limp as he was pulled into his lap and leaned all his weight against that hard muscled chest he`d been after for so long. He would deny it later but when Eren pulled away he whined a the loss of contact, didn`t even feel disgusted by the copious amount of drool running down their chins or the string of it connecting them, that only snapped at the very last second. If he was honest, it was just turning him on even more.

Eren hummed idly, Levi`s breath hitched at his hand coming down to stroke his pink member, acting so nonchalant as he stroked it lightly. Eren moved away from his mouth, pushing him back off of his lap, to bring his head lower, lower, towards his- was he actually going to try to-

"Hm, I`ve always wondered what you taste like." The boy thought aloud. That was, really hot. Especially the way he was staring down at his hardened flesh, like it was his last meal. Unlike with their kiss, Eren didn`t fuck around, immediately going to slurp at the head, never breaking eye contact with him as he struggled not to make a noise just yet, he was no virgin. But hell, Eren wasted no time coaxing the moans out of him as he forced more into his mouth with each bob of his head until his nose was buried in the soft, thin black curls at the base. Levi let his head loll back as he leaned on his arms for support as Eren sucked away, obscenely wet smacks filling the air between them.

Through the `ahs` and `oh fucks` spilling from his lips as Eren expertly went down on him, Levi could feel his release building in his stomach and he`d be damned if he came without having that throbbing bulge within Eren`s pants inside him tonight. Tugging his hair to get him to stop, he had to do so several times, getting harsher with each pull because Eren was so into it, like he couldn`t comprehend anything else at the moment. Finally, the boy let up with a sticky `pop` as he looked up at his lover of the night in confusion.

"Wha...?" Eren panted, sounding absolutely drunk off of his dick alone, Levi would feel pride if he weren`t desperate right then.

"Levi..." Eren breathed, panting like the animal he hoped he was.

"Eren, fuck me." The raven demanded, 

"I need to-"

"No, I did it already, just _fuck me._ " Fuck, was he begging? Walls he probably sounded like an eager slut, but Eren was just so caring, so worried about him, but he could _take it,_ if only he would-

Eren pressed him onto his back, there was no space between them in the small shelter and it should have been suffocating, but Levi couldn`t be happier about being smothered by Eren`s skin and arms caging him on the ground. Although it did make things a little harder for Eren as he shimmied out of his pants, getting frustrated at the fact his broad shoulders kept hitting the walls. Even with the clumsy display, Levi couldn`t help but lick his lips in anticipation when he saw the angry red of the shifter`s member bobbing upwards against his stomach. It wasn`t exceptionally long, but it was _thick,_ and it had his mouth watering at the thought of it stretching him out.

"I`ve... uh, never done this before so, sorry if I`m shit at it." The tanned male mumbled shyly through pouted lips and averted eyes as he lined himself up with Levi entrance. It really shouldn`t have been possible to be that cute and sexy at the same time, it was so confusing. He let out a gasp as the head prodded at his entrance, teasingly circling it a few rounds, before squeezing inside. The burn of the quite frankly underestimated girth forcing it`s way inside of him felt far less painful than it should, and if his moans were anything to go by, he probably liked it. Eren let out a breath he`d seemed to have been holding for too long as he bottomed out, leaning his weight on his petite captain as he quivered beneath him.

"You`re so tight." He breathed in wonder, and Levi blushed up even more at the praise. It wasn`t long before his small, curvy hips were nudging against Eren`s, urging him on but not meeting his eyes out of pride or embarrassment none would be able to tell. Taking the hint, the boy pulled back, until only the very tip of his crown remained inside of his lover, then snapped his hips forward to engulf himself once more. The loud cry was all the approval he needed before he was plunging in and out of the tight heat over and over and over, laying his head next to Levi`s as he leaned on his elbows, letting his moans fill his ear.

Levi let himself scream at the pain and pleasure of Eren ripping into him. It fucking burned but it felt _so good_ , so full, he didn't know what to focus on. Eren's pace started strong and stayed so, he wasted no time rocking Levi senseless as he thrusted forcefully into him, as Levi let himself be bounced back and forth on the hut`s floor. Eren snarled lovingly into his ear as he moaned and gasped, it was all he could do, his mind was going numb to everything else in this world as he felt Eren going, _going, going,_ that was all that existed right now.

 _“Eren-_ Ah, Eren it's s`good, mnh, so- ugh!” The man tried to praise, but the constant pleasure he felt, searing his skin, he couldn't do it.

“Levi, fuck, you`re taking it so good.”

_Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,_

“Oh fuck, fuck!”

He couldn't even tell what he was saying or what he was thinking at this point, all he could feel was the insane pressure coiling in his gut, and Eren bucking into him frantically and-

"Shit, Levi, I can`t!"

“Eren!” Levi cried, arching off the ground as he finished, he felt Eren`s load flooding inside him, the both of them still riding it out for as long as they could, kept going until Eren`s legs finally gave out and he collapsed on top of Levi in a tangle of limbs. Levi was content to lay there, just like that, even when he shifted around to let Eren know to pull out, he didn`t even mind the warm cum gushing out of him as he did so.

"Levi?" Eren panted sweetly as he lay on his side, spooning his captain tenderly, like he hadn`t just fucked the sense out of him. Levi hummed in response, snuggling closer in content. And that was saying something, because he hated cuddling, he preferred a good smoke after something like this and to send his partner on their way, but not with Eren. He wanted to say it was because he had nowhere else to go, but even if he did he wouldn`t have sent him away. For now he would blame it on the fact he was ridiculously warm and it was a chilly night instead of looking too far into it.

"Are... we a thing?" The kid asked, and Levi had to think about it. He knew for a fact after tonight he was probably ruined for anyone other than Eren, spoiled to his skills in only one night, he`d want more without question. But he also liked Eren, which changed things, made them more than fuck buddies at least. But.. he was happy with this, weird potluck of feelings and pleasure bubbling inside him, and he decided they really didn`t need a label just yet.

"Yeah, something like that." He replied. Even with his head buried in Eren`s arm, he could feel the youth smiling widely.

"Awesome."

_\- ℰ + ℒ -_

He could feel the questioning gazes as he led the cadets back to headquarters, and they had every right to stare. After all, why the hell was captain Levi wincing with every step his horse took, why were they going so achingly slow, and why was Eren looking so full of himself?

Levi wanted to be angry, even though he`d brought it on himself, but every time he met those emerald eyes to send them a harsh glare he would melt at the loving smile he found each time. It was worth it.

 


End file.
